User talk:17silverthistle
'WELCOME!' I try to keep this welcome up to date, holiday themed, and fashionable. ' This current holiday is: '''St. Patrick's Day! '''Whooraa! Wishes you a happy and non-pinched day! (Pinch every person that dosen't where green! Or you will be cursed on this day, forever! Muh ha ha!) Re: Tutorials Just create a sub page to your user page and put it there. You can make one if you really feel you can help new users with their charart, but personally I would advise you perfect your techniques until you become really good, have a decent number of images approved, have tried a variety of blanks, and can get them approved fairly quickly. ✐SaNdY 20:24, February 19, 2010 (UTC) Page What did you do with the parts of the Nightfall that I put on here? As well as all of the other messages that I and everyone else have left? Did you archive them or did you just erase them? For future reference, make sure that you archive everything. I probably won't be able to respond to the Nightfall until Sunday, and I'm hoping that I can respond then but if not sorry, I've got a busy weekend. --[[User:Icethroat21|'Icy]][[User talk:Icethroat21|'''-chan']] [[User:Icethroat21/Tutorials|'2010!!]] 20:57, February 19, 2010 (UTC) Sorry, but you do. I already have four archives, and I know of a couple off the top of my head that I've seen with about 15 to 20, but you archive every message just in case there's vandalism or something and you have proof for this or that or something like that, and it's also just to be able to keep a record of everything and be able to look back at it later. Also, I think that in the next message I leave for the Nightfall will be my last, or second to last - sorry, I've just run out of time for it. --[[User:Icethroat21|'''Icy]][[User talk:Icethroat21|'''-chan']] [[User:Icethroat21/Tutorials|'2010!!]] 02:33, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Re: Chararts Okay, I'am a bit confused. Which of those do you want to be kits, and which to you want to be apprentices?--[[User:Nightfall101|'''LoveFall]][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Can you feel the love tonight?']] 23:48, February 19, 2010 (UTC) Oh, and your chararts for my contest are wonderful! Could you put the movie they're from beside them? --[[User:Nightfall101|'LoveFall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Can you feel the love tonight?']] 23:59, February 19, 2010 (UTC) Kk. But it might take a little while, I'm still working on your first two requests (Black cats, and Sorrelsplash in all ranks) XD [[User:Nightfall101|'LoveFall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Can you feel the love tonight?']] 02:35, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Okay :) [[User:Nightfall101|'LoveFall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Can you feel the love tonight?']] 03:01, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Contest I'll explain this in as few words as possible. The Wiki is not an image-hosting site. Picture contests are pointless, unnecessary, and add unneeded space-filling images. They will not be tolerated. Hold it on an actual image-uploading site and post a link. That's all I will say. Bramble 04:57, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Chararts Hey Silver! Bramble has closed the contests, so I lost those wonderful images you made for me. Could you upload them onto my talk page? :D [[User:Nightfall101|'LoveFall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Can you feel the love tonight?']] 05:05, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Max Here you go! [[User:Nightfall101|'LoveFall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Can you feel the love tonight?']] 05:22, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Did you? Did you enter my contest? Or was it someone else? I wanted to get the entries --'Nightshine' ♥ 05:24, February 20, 2010 (UTC) And here are the cats that I entered if you wanted them: --'Nightshine' ♥ 05:26, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Chararts Hey, do you want collars on the kits and apprentices? I assumed you would as they grow up to be kittypets [[User:Nightfall101|'LoveFall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Can you feel the love tonight?']] 05:42, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Siggie Ok! Here it is: MAIN TEXT Sorrelsplash COLORS Sorrel is Red, splash is Tomato TEXT TYPE Cursive, like yours LITTLE TEXT Who's the tiger? COLOR All is Salmon TEXT TYPE Plain Thanks! 18:45, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Hi! Hello! I made you a Charart! She's a vampire cat (hence red eyes) and wants to be your friend! Sign Fawny's friend list if you want! And leave a message on my talk page! [[User:Fawnstorm|'Fawny' ]] 13:46, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Thanx! XD! Thank-you so much! I don't think she will be a kittypet though. Thanx anyway!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I love them! [[User:Fawnstorm|'Fawny' ]] 18:01, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Re: Request Is this good? file: chfl.pngDarkhallows 18:09, February 21, 2010 (UTC) file:chfn.pngDarkhallows 16:00, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Hi, I saw on Insane's talk page that her color's where better than the elder image(made by quiet) and loner (made by me)'s image. Well to tell you their the same colors, I think it's the highlights that's confusing. Yeah, it happen to me when I saw it. Icestorm 21:57, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Re:Purdy Err, sorry, but I don't do charart requests. Nothing against you, I just don't do them at all. ♫ insaneular ♫[[User Talk:insaneular|''Down at Fraggle Rock!]] 22:03, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Um, I just don't do requests. Don't as in not ever, not uncommonly. Sorry that I can't help you. ♫ insaneular ♫[[User Talk:insaneular|''Down at Fraggle Rock!]] 22:38, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Charart requests Hey silver. I'm still working on your charart requests, but I need to know something. Do you want the kit and apprentice versions to have collars? [[User:Nightfall101|'Goldfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Meet me at the end of the rainbow!']] 22:03, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Okay. But I think Icethroat could explain archiving better than me ;) [[User:Nightfall101|'Goldfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Meet me at the end of the rainbow!']] 22:07, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Re: Archive You don't need a code for it. What you do it Create a new article, and name it User talk:17silverthistle/Archive 1 or something like that, and copy-and-paste the majority of the messages on your talk page from your talk page to the archive. (Make sure you leave somewhere from three to five messages on your talk page, and only archive it at about every 50 messages, so that you can have less archives and save space on the wiki.) Then, you hit save page on both of them, and it should work. If it doesn't let me know. --[[User:Icethroat21|'Icy']][[User talk:Icethroat21|'''-chan']] [[User:Icethroat21/Tutorials|'Day!]] [[User:Icethroat21/Chararts|♣']] 22:32, February 21, 2010 (UTC) No, you don't create a new article. In the adress bar after User talk:17silverthistle type in /Archive 1. And then the rest of what Icy said. Icestorm 22:41, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Uh...every time I create an archive that's how I do it, by creating a new article...I think you can do it either way... --[[User:Icethroat21|'Icy']][[User talk:Icethroat21|'-chan']] [[User:Icethroat21/Tutorials|'Day!]] [[User:Icethroat21/Chararts|♣']] 23:14, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Two Chararts Still working on the tortoiseshell [[User:Nightfall101|'Goldfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Meet me at the end of the rainbow!]] 01:08, February 22, 2010 (UTC) Brightfrost HEY I saw the message you left on Frosy's talk page and I'd just like to sya thta she is having a busy week and probably hasn't had the time to doing Mintbreth yet. Give her some time. Just message me if you want me to comment on it! XD! [[User:Fawnstorm|'''Fawny ]] 16:33, February 22, 2010 (UTC) Re: CBA Comments Before Approval ;) [[User:Nightfall101|'Goldfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Meet me at the end of the rainbow!']] 02:57, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Siggie Sorry, I know you are ill at the mo but you can do your own Siggie. You manged to make on yourself before! And seem able to do Chararts so I think you could probably do one yourself! Thanx! [[User:Fawnstorm|'Fawny' ]] 16:59, February 23, 2010 (UTC) SpringthistleTell Jack Frost, "Bye bye!" Here it is! Tell me if you want anything changed--'Nightshine' ♣ 00:39, February 24, 2010 (UTC) Go to where the signature is on your talk page. Click edit for that section. In the top right corner there is a button you click on that says Source. Then you can see the code for the signature above what I am writing--'Nightshine'♣ 04:27, February 24, 2010 (UTC) Well I'm not the best at making signatures. Maybe you can ask Insane about it.--'Nightshine'♣ 22:22, February 24, 2010 (UTC) Here: SpringthistleTell Jack Frost, "Bye bye!" Does that look good? The code for it is: SpringthistleTell Jack Frost, "Bye bye!", just put that into your sig box or sig page if it's too long. ♫ insaneular ♫[[User Talk:insaneular|''Down at Fraggle Rock!]] 12:30, February 25, 2010 (UTC) Re: Well..okay. But you could have put that stories page on, I don't know, Fanfiction wiki. But if you really wanta leave, I'd miss you a lot. But if you do leave, would you still be on Blue's wiki? [[User:Nightfall101|'Goldfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Meet me at the end of the rainbow!]] 01:03, February 24, 2010 (UTC) Re: Mosspath looked sadly at Silverthistle, but she knew she couldn't do anything about it. Jaggedclaw, her mate, lightly put his tail on her shoulder. "Silverthistle will be okay. And the Clan will survive. As long as we have strong cats able to hunt and fight." The leader looked at the remaining warriors and sighed. "Everyone else will have to get a goodnight's sleep. Right now, no one is allowed to eat unless all the queens, kits, elders, and sick cats have had fresh kill." He looked at the medicine cat aprpentice. "we'll need you here to take care of any injured cats. But you should be able to hunt with the other cats." Cobwebstar looked back at the other cats. "We all need to rest. Good night." He nodded and leapt down from the rock. Mosspath knew that they were right, but Mosspath had plenty of energy. She pretended to fall asleep, but when everyone else was down, she quietly left the camp and ran to the sick cats...To be continued by Silverthistle Ok :) I'll archive this in a minute so that you can just go to the stores archive. And for the remedies, I can;t think of any off the top of my head...yay for snow day!Vancouverpath 17:09, February 25, 2010 (UTC) P.S. Yeah for the sotries thing go on my talk page and go to the "Stories Go Here!" archive and you can just talk from there. I'll make your stories archive.Vancouverpath 17:19, February 25, 2010 (UTC) Where it says about the contest on my talk page, I don't see it on here.Vancouverpath 17:28, February 25, 2010 (UTC) Mosspath stared in shock at Silverthistle. "I can't believe it...really? Congratulations!" Suddenly, an overwhelming scent fillled the air and she turned around. A large rogue was standing a few fox-lengths away. Mosspath stayed still, and Silverthistle asked, "What's wrong?" she turned and stared at the big brown tabby tom. Mosspath whispered, "Not again. Not now. No, not now..." To be continued by Silverthistle... I couldn't find the section...Vancouverpath 18:48, February 25, 2010 (UTC) Leave All Stories Here! Rouges vs Clans Story here: ♣Silverthistle 18:55, February 25, 2010 (UTC) Re: Help Well, archives are sub pages. Just go type User talk:17silverthistle/Archive 1 and then add text to the page. Subpages are the same. Um eg User:Sandstar12/Essays. As for siggies, well the best thing to do is to look at other users' siggies and study different coding carefully, maybe copying little bits from different siggies and changing the text. There's so much you can do with a siggie that it's hard to explain. ✐SaNdY 19:38, February 25, 2010 (UTC) What do you mean by messed up? It looks fine to me. Tell me exactly what you want differently and I'll do my best. ✐SaNdY 20:04, February 25, 2010 (UTC) Siggie looks Great!! Thanks for the siggie, it's perfect!!!! You did a great job, don't worry. THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!!!! 16:42, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Re: Here it is! I hope it's alright--'''Nightshine♣ 04:09, March 2, 2010 (UTC) Here is Duskfur as an apprentice--'Nightshine'♣ 04:48, March 3, 2010 (UTC) And finally Yellowfang as a medicine cat apprentice--'Nightshine'♣ 05:42, March 3, 2010 (UTC) So you want me to make: 1. Spottedleaf as a queen 2. Spottedleaf as a warrior 3. Fuzzypelt as an apprentice 4. That cat as a kit 5. That cat as an apprentice 6. That cat as a warrior 7. That cat as a queen 8. That cat as a deputy 9. That cat as an elder. That's a lot--'Nightshine'♣ 23:12, March 3, 2010 (UTC) Re: Sorry Silver but I am so unbelievably busy this week I barely have time to get here for ten minutes... maybe someone else could do Morningflower for you? Sorry... ✐SaNdY 22:11, March 2, 2010 (UTC)